


Halpert Twins

by Anonymous



Category: Jack Ryan (TV), The Office - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Crossover, Dwight just wants both of the twins wrapped around his finger, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, PTSD, Twin AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Jim told jack about a new job he could work in, the last thing he expected was a failing paper supply company called Thunder Mifflin.
Relationships: Dwight Schrute/Jack Ryan, Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 43
Kudos: 82
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

When Jim told jack about a new job he could work in, the last thing he expected was a failing paper supply company called Thunder Mifflin.

Sometimes he wonders why he listens to Jim's suggestions, he's even wondering why he decided to go with through this, but at this point this is kind of his only option.

No other place is hiring and he can't really go back to working at his other job.

The C.IA. work was getting stressful, too dangerous and practically puts a lot of other people he gets close to in danger.

So last month, was his final month working there, before resigning. Now he just wants a normal job with a good decent amount of pay and not having to worry about any International criminals.

Right now Jack is standing in front of the building, trying to decide if he should go in or not.

He got here by cab since Jim took the car they share to get to work earlier. 

As he's standing there thinking, Some middle age man walks pass him and waves.

"Morning Tall guy." He casually says, then he takes a bite of something. It was red so at first, Jack thought it was an apple, but he takes a closer look and realizes it's a red potato.

"What the hell?" Jack mumbles.

___

"Everyone I have an announcement! So listen up." Micheal shouts as he steps out of his office.

Nearly everyone roll their eyes, but still looks up from there work to pay attention

"We are getting a new crew member among the ship, so make sure you do your best to give them an awesome Thunder Mifflin welcome, Toby when they come in just stay your at desk, I don't want you scaring them off."

Toby only sighs and as he starts to head to the break room for some more coffee. 

"Angela I want you and the party planning Committee to set up a welcome party for our new member and spare no expanse." The short women just scoffs and mumbles something under her breath.

"So Jim got any ideas what are new employee might like at his party?" Everyone looks Jim and Micheal with confusion. "Why are you asking him?" Dwight ask.

Micheal giggles like a little kid, Making Jim nearly face palm. "Get this, this office is going to have another Halpert. The new employee is Jim's brother."

"Look it's not a big deal-"

"Of course it is Jim, this office is about to get a lot cooler. With two Halperts and me, will be the most badass branch in the company."

Jim feels like his eyes ball are about to fall out of his skull, when he rolls his eyes. He's praying to god that Micheal doesn't do anything too stupid to scare his brother off. 

"And don't forget me, the Nard dog." Andy chimes in

"Andy it's still debatable if you’re as cool as me. Now Jim. What is your bro going to like for a party."

Jim sighs, but decides to answer Micheal's question. "Well he likes chocolate cake and Thai food. "

"Perfect, Angela make sure you have that by noon."

"Thai food is expensive." Angela says while glaring at Jim, making Jim re-think his decision. 

"Well I guess we could just get some Chinese-"

"Nope, Like I said spare no expanse. Angela, you and the committee get Thai food." Angela groans in frustration and starts to go back to doing her work.

"Now Jim what Thai restaurant does he usally-"

Suddenly they hear the door start to turn and Micheal smiles . "That must be him now."

Micheal starts to sneak to the door entrance and when it opens, Everyone hears Micheal shout.

"Welcome-Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Dwight stands up from his chair, pratically going into defense mode. "What's wrong Micheal? Is there unlawful intruder?”

Instead of answering Micheal comes back into Everyone's view and he's pratically dragging someone else with him by the arm. 

Everyone’s eyes gets a little wide when they see the person he brought over. It's silent for a moment, but Andy breaks that Silence

"Tuna, why didn't you tell us you had a Twin?!"

"Jesus christ." Jim mumbles. "Yes, I have a twin."

This makes Micheal's grin even bigger.

"Hey um..is it okay I can have my arm back?" Jim's Twin ask and Micheal let's go. "Everyone, give a big hello to Jim's TWIN brother, Jack."

"Um..Hi"

Everyone quietly says 'hi.' back 

"So jack I order you a desk, but unfortunately it isn't here yet, so you will have to share a desk with your bro. Now you two don't cause any double trouble, you here?" Micheal says with a laugh.

Both Jim and Jack roll their eyes. 

Micheal goes back into his office and Jack gets a chair to sit down in.

As he sits down, Dwight stares at the twins. "Hope you're not a lazy pranksters jackass like your brother."

"Excuse me?" Jack says while Jim puts his hand in his face, While mumbling "oh no."

"Your brothers here is one of the most annoying and lackadaisical person here. Just asking if you could not do anything he does. One annoying Halpert is enough.”

"Who the hell do you think you are." Jack ask while glaring at Dwight. 

Fucking Christ, forget Micheal. Dwight might scare his brother off.

"Dwight Schrute." Dwight gets up to head the break room, but before he goes he leans down to get between the brothers and whisper something to them.

"But I guess you being here with Jim won't be so bad, because now I have two cute things to look at while I work."

When he says that, both of the twins blush and Dwights smirks as he walks away.

It takes a moment for one of them to speak and the first one to do so is Jack. "What the hell did you get me into?" He ask Jim and Jim has no idea how to answer that, but he does say something.

"Usually he only obnoxiously flirts with me."

"What?"

—  
During a lunch break, Jim and Jack were in the break room, eating some leftovers that Jim packed for the both of them. Chicken Alfredo with garlic bread. 

Jack cooked it last in they’re new apartment that they share now. On most days, Jack does cooking while Jim cleans. 

“You didn’t get me grape Fanta like I wanted.” Jack says and Jim shrugs. “They didn’t have any at the store, bedsides you like pineapples don’t you?” Jim says while pointing to the can of soda by his brother.

“Yes, but I prefer grape, we’re you that lazy not to look in another store for one?” 

Jim smiles a little and says “yes.” Making Jack lightly punch his arm. 

“So that Dwight guy, you say he always flirts with you?”

Jim nods as he slurps his some of the noodles from his Tupperware. “Thing is he just started doing that like a three weeks ago. I think he’s trying to annoy or gross me out as pay back for the pranks I’ve pulled on him.”

“Jim one day your going to get someone trying to kill you because of your pranks.”

“You can’t act like some of the pranks you pulled on people wouldn’t get you killed.” 

“Well I don’t like doing pranks anymore.” 

“Yeah right.” Jack was about to argue until he hears the break room door open. It was one of the girls in the office, Kelly she has a big grin on her face, following behind her is Andy.

“So just to let you know, it is totally so cool that you guys are twins. Also have I have a question, can you guys like read each other minds or feel when the other one is danger?”

“No. Well actually I can feel when Jim is about to do something stupid.” Jack says and Jim flips him off really quick. “So who’s older?” Andy ask.

“I am, by two minutes.” Jim answers and Andy grins. “Okay then, so Jack you like tuna?”

“Um..yeah?”

“Then in that case you shall be little tuna and your bro is big tuna.” Jack looks really confused and before he could even ask anything, Jim cuts him off and whispers in his ear. “Trust me it won’t make sense even if I explain it to you.” 

The door opens again and it’s Dwight. “Kelly, Andy, you mind leaving me alone with the wonder twins for a minute?”

“Why?” Kelly ask 

“Because I’m your superior and you listen to me.”

“You are not nobody’s superior, Dwight, but whatever.” Her and Andy leave the room. Dwight gets a chair and sits next to the twins. “So Jack why don’t I take you and Jim out for lunch tomorrow?”

Both twins raise a brow. “Why?” They both say at the same time .

Dwight can’t help but feel a little delighted by that. It’s was cute to him. 

“To welcome you to our office, in my own way.”

“Okay, then why is Jim coming?”

“It would also be my way for apologizing for all the times I gave a you a hard time, Jim. Some of your pranks are funny and I guess I do tend to over react. Also think of it as an apology for being rude earlier. Just think about it and let me know tomorrow.” 

Jim and Jack look at each other a little before both of them speak at the same time. “This isn’t some prank isn’t it?”

Dwight chuckles. “Both you are adorable, but no.”

With that Dwight leaves the room and both twins are left sitting there, Still a little confused.

“You trust him?” Jack ask.

“Not completely, but he is offering free food.” Jack just rolls his eyes and goes back to eating. “Typical if you to trust your stomach more then your instinct.”

Jim just laughs a little and steals some Alfredo noodles from Jack’s tupperware .


	2. Chapter 2

At 4:30 everyone was in the break room eating some food that the party Committee has gotten from almost out of town.

Jack and Jim were standing against the wall and watching everyone while they kept mostly to themselves.

Both were eating basil chicken with rice and pad Thai spring rolls. Jack sees something that makes him lean foward and whisper in Jim's ear.

"Is that women drinking alcohol?" Jim just casually nods, making Jack raise his brow. "Shouldn't that be prohibited?"

"Yes, but we stopped caring a long time ago."

As they continue to eat, Micheal comes over to them with his plate and a cheesy smile. "So Jack, enjoying the fun so far?"

Jack clears his throat before answering. "Yeah I guess so, the food is good. But I don't think I saw any Thai resturants in town."

"That's because we got it outside of town. Angela and the party team, each contributed-"

"Thrity dollars each." Angela cuts in and she has almost an irritated look on her face. The only thing she has on her plate was some vegetables. "They barley had anyone vegetarian options. But I hope you enjoy." She says the last part very sarcastically and Jack feels awkward.

"Listen I can maybe pay you guys back, because you guys didn't need to spend-"

"No, no, Angela will you chill. It's not that big of a deal. Besides while we celebrate our new employee we get to have a little taste of culture witch we clearly need, since this office is so bland." Micheal picks his spoon off his plate and eats some of the food he has, before coughing.

"Wow, thats...strong. What is this stuff again?”

"Green curry." Jack answers while Micheal still coughs. "Wow that's a powerful kick, witch is what we also need for more of parties. You know jack you are on the party committee."

"What?"

"I know it's mainly an all girls club, but we shall be breaking Barriers my friend. Next time we have a party, meet Angela and the others in the conference room."

With that Micheal walks away and Angela gives both of the twins a dirty look before walking away also. "I can tell she already doesn't like me."

"Angela barely like anyone so don't take it too hard, also good luck, she's hard to work with cause she's an asshole."

"Thanks for the heads up.” Jack goes over to the food table to get something to drink and on the table were some different bottles of soda and he sees one last grape Fanta.

As he's about to grab it, someone else gets it before him. "Hello jack." It was Dwight and just as he's about to open the soda, Jack speaks up.

"Um I was about to grab that one."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been craving for that stuff all day, Jim was too lazy to get me one this morning." Dwight chuckles at that. "Must be annoying to have such a lazy brother. In my family laziness isn't tolerated. If you didn't do have any chores you be force to sleep in the barn with no blankets for four days.”

"Oh my god-"

"I'm kidding, punishment for not doing chores was no supper." 

Jack sighs in relief a little. "So you live at a farm?”

Dwight nods. "It's a beet farm, we have the best beets and other produce in Scranton." 

"Really? Would it be okay if I could buy some from you?" Dwight looked a little surprised at his question. He expected him to roll his eyes or dismiss him like Jim does whenever he brags about his farm.

"Your actually interested in buying produce from me?"

"Yeah, I love fresh vegetables. Me and Jim are trying to get a little healthier, but it's kind of hard getting some good veggies in the stores around here.

"Trying to be healthier, but craving grape soda?" Dwight ask with a playful smirk and Jack blushes. "It kind of keeps me get through the day." 

Dwight chuckles but hands him the bottle. "Let me know, when your interested in buying."

"Awesome and thanks." Before he walks off, Dwight grabs his shoulder. "Wait, if you don't mind me asking, where did you work before getting here?"

"Um...the post office." Jack doesn't really want to talk about his old job, he rather just maybe try and forget about it. 

"What made you change jobs?"

"Just wanted to expand my horizons." Jack quickly says before heading back to his brother.

"If anyone ask you about my current job, tell them I worked for the post office." He tells his brother.

"Jack I don't think we'll be in trouble if you tell them you worked at...actually yeah I'll do that, because telling them will cause gossip around here."

"Not to mention people asking me too many questions. Come on, I got my soda, let's eat outside for a bit-oh my god."

"What?"

"The women who had the flask, she just licked a handful of hand sanitizer she got from the bottle of the table."

Jim just shrugs and says "she must be out of alcohol." 

~~~~~~~~~

Soon everyone was heading home for the day and both of Halpert twins was one of the last ones in the building.

"Listen I'm going to go change my shirt. I'm little hot in this." Jack says and Jim nods.

"Alright, but hurry, I wanna get home before 7:00." Jack rolls his eyes. "To watch cutthroat kitchen again?"

Jim grins a little before saying "come on you can't deny it's entertaining."

"Chopped is better."

"You wish."

Jack mumbles something under his breath and heads digs in his carrier bag to get pull out a T-shirt. It's a little wrinkled, but it doesn't matter, they're going home anyway. 

He makes his way to the bathroom and when he's in there he takes off his shirt. Folds it before getting the other shirt to put on. As he's about to do that, the door opens.

"Oh my god." He hears someone whisper. Jack turns around and sees that's it Dwight. He looks a little shocked and it takes a few seconds for jack to realize the reason why. 

He saw the scars on his back.

He hates it when anyone sees them. To him they're horrible to look at, he feels ugly when people see them. He's dated a couple of people who when they got to see them look at him with repulse, There have been some that has made hurtful jokes about them and they called him sensitive when he took offense to it. 

"Jack what happened-"

"Nothing." Jack quickly says before putting on his shirt and rushing past him to get out. Leaving the other man in the bathroom a little baffled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Leave your thoughts


	3. Chapter 3

“Jack..Jack..jack..Jacky-“

“I’m going to kick your ass if you don’t stop.” Jack says with a little bit of an annoyed tone and Jim grins. “Finally got your attention, what’s for dinner?” 

“Frozen pizza, not in the mood for cooking.”

Right now both twins are sitting on the sofa watching TV. Both are in White T-shirts wearing some pajamas bottoms

When the commercial comes on, Jack gets up and heads to the kitchen with Jim following him. He opens the freezer and takes a box of frozen pizza 

“Get the tomatoes and pepperoni please.” He ask Jim and the twin nods before opening the fridge to take out the stuff his brother asked for.

Once the pizza is on the pan, Jim opens the plastic case to the tomato and starts to get the a knife and cutting board

“Hey sometime this week we’re going to Dwights farm to get vegetables.”

“And why?”

“Because the produce in the stores near by suck, plus I like farms.”

“But his farm is a disaster. The barn there smells like dead animal carcasses.” Jim cuts 3 tomato’s and puts them on the side, while Jack turns on the oven

“Well when we get there, try not to be too much of a smartass please. I don’t want him not selling me anything because you have a hard time not pissing people off.”

“Fine.” Jim mumbles. “But if his cousin Moses does anything too weird, I’m leaving.”

“Oh he has a cousin living with him? What’s he like?”

“unpleasant.” 

Once the oven was preheated, Jack puts their food in the oven and sets a timer. “When it’s at five minutes take it out and put the tomatoes and pepperoni on there then put it back in the oven.”

Jim nods and heads back to the living room and sits, before Jack could also go the living room. His phone rings, he takes it out and sees who it’s calling.

“Fuck.” He curses. 

“What?”

“It’s dad.” 

Jim tried not to feel worried, but it’s a little hard not to. Whenever they’re father calls, it’s usually not to say hi or have a friendly conversation. It’s usually because he’s pissed at them for something. “Should I answer?”

“I have no idea.” 

Jack sighs and decideds to press the accept call button. “Hello?” 

It takes a few seconds for him to get an answer. “You wanna tell me why you quiet your old job?” Damn it. He was hoping his dad wouldn’t find out.

“Dad listen-“

“No, you listen. You are an intelligent young man, but just like your brother, you’re going to waste that intelligence on something useless.”

Jack sighs again, he’s definitely not going to hear the end of this from his father any time soon.

“Listen dad, I’ll talk to you later about this. Right now I gotta go.”

“No we will talk about this now-“

“Good bye dad.” Jack says before hanging up and heading to the couch. “You know probably just pissed him off even more.” Jim says as his brother sits down.

“Yeah I know.”

They sit in silence for a bit, before Jim gets a smirk on his face and turns to his brother. “Wanna confuse everyone tomorrow when he get to work. A little prank on the office might help you feel better.”

“And what type of prank are you thinking of?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning when everyone was getting in, Jim and Jack were at there desk and everyone was staring at them a little.

The twins were wearing the same clothes and their hair were in a messy style, witch is a unusual for Jack because he likes to have his hair combed and neat. Also jack shaved off his stubble, making him clean shaven like his twin.

“Um witch is Jim because one of his clients accidentally called my desk phone and would like to speak with him.” Kelly whispers to Micheal and her boss couldn’t come up with an answer.

Micheal goes over to the shared desk and talks to one of them.

“Hey Jim-“

“How do know I’m Jim?” The twin says, making Micheal pause for a minute.

“Um are you Jim?”

“You’re a really smart guy, I think you can figure it out.” The twin smiles, making Micheal even look more confused. 

“I think I can figure it out, Jim knows my birthday.” Pam says from her desk. “Halpert when’s my birthday?” 

“March 25.” Both of the twins answer at the same time and Pam couldn’t help but gape her mouth a little.

Both twins grin a little, before one of them decides to speak. “Tell you what everyone, whoever can figure out the differences between us, you get 20 dollars from each of us.”

Both of them take out there wallets and put a dollar bill on they’re shared desk. 

“Oh! Oh! I got it! That was Jim! Because...because.” Kevin trails off, trying to figure out something. 

“This is absurd.” Stanley mumbles as he goes to his desk. 

“I agree.” Angela says. “This causes confusion because what if some of us need you and-“

“Need who?” The twins say and Angela huffs before going over to her own desk.

Everyone goes back to their desk and soon Dwight comes in. “Morning Dwight.” The two say and Jim looks down on them.

He raises his brow in suspicion. “What are you two doing?”

“They said whoever can figure who’s who gets 20 bucks from each of them.” Pam answers.

“Really?” Dwight takes his jacket off and sits. He moves his chair closes to them. He stares intensely, before grabbing one of them by the cheek and getting a closer look. 

He notices how the twin is beginning to blush, Dwight has to bite his lip to keep from smirking.

He lets him go and rolls his chair to the other one. “Dwight-“ He’s cut off when his cheek is grabbed.

“Hm..okay I know.” He lets the other Halpert go before speaking. “This one is Jack, other is Jim. I know that because Jim doesn’t have freckles. Jack however does, witch would easier to see in sunlight. Plus he has a small scar under his left eyebrow.”

Both twins don’t say anything they just slide the money towards the other man. 

Dwight grabs the bills and pockets them. “Now that we covered that, will you two be joining me for lunch?” Both twins just nod while still blushing. 

~~~~~~

At 1:46, Dwight, Jim and Jack are at a bar, sitting at the bar counter on some stools. 

Jack was against going there, because he didn’t think it be wise to go back to work intoxicated, but Jim once again told him, no one will even care if they do. 

they wait 20 minutes before a server gives them the food they ordered and Dwight’s decides to make some small talk.

“Jack, those scars on your back that I saw, what are those from?”

Jack pauses mid bite from the chicken sandwich he’s eating and looks down a little. Before he could say anything, Jim speaks up.

“When did you see them?”

“Yesterday while he was changing his shirt. Did someone hurt you?”

“I rather not talk about it.”

“You sure? because it’s nothing to be ashamed of. I got a scar from a horse on my-“

“I rather just not talk about it, please.”

“Yeah, he would really rather not.” Jim says with a little bit of a glare at Dwight. “Alright fine. I won’t ask anymore.” He says while picking up a onion ring in his food basket to take a bite.

“When do you wanna come over to my place and pick stuff out?”

“Oh! How about Saturday, bedsides beets what else do you have?”

“I have some peppers, tomatoes, eggplant, potatos and for fruit, a few Strawberry plants, blueberries and raspberries. We also have chickens for farm fresh eggs.”

“That sounds great, also if you have horses I would love to see them.”

“Sure, if that makes you happy sweetheart.” Dwight says with a wink and jack blushes.

“Stop flirting with him.” Jim says and Dwight grins. “Don’t worry Jimmy I still have plenty of flirting for you.” Now Jim’s cheeks are red.

“Let’s just hurry up and eat, so we can get back to work.”

“Oh yeah like you’re ready to actually get back to doing real work.” Jack says and Jim flips him off, Jack does the same. 

Dwight just laughs at them both, feeling highly amused.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday evening and both twins were, getting ready to go out for today. 

Dwight called them in the morning and told them to meet him at the farm around 4:00. It was 3:20 and they were starting to head out the door.

"Did you clear out the car trunk like I asked?" Jack ask as they make they're way to the car. 

"Yes, I did. If I didn't you would of kept on nagging me."

"Asking you to stop being lazy isn't nagging you, also I call driving." He sticks hang out and his brother hands him the car keys. 

They get in the car and soon they're pulling out the driveway. "Anymore calls from dad?"

"Yeah plenty. I told him we can discuss this over dinner tonight." 

Jim now starts to stare at his twin like's gome crazy or something. "What the hell dude? You now decide to tell me this? We haven't even clean up the apartment for them to come-"

"Listen we won't have diner here, but at mom and dad's house...with the rest of the family."

"That's even worse." 

"Okay well, the more I blow dad off about what happened, the angrier he'll get, so let's just get it over with." 

There's a moment of silence before Jim decides to speak again. "You think that maybe they'll be a little understanding on why you quit?"

"Doubt it."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they're at Dwight's farm, they park and start to head out.

"The house looks nice, it has a cozy country style to it." Jack says they start to walk.

"Really? Always thought it had a haunted look to it." Jack lightly punches his shoulder. "Don't be mean." 

When they get closer to the house, they see Dwight standing on the porch with a few grocery tote bags and a basket and a guy with a beard was standing bedsides him. 

"Evening Halperts."

"Hey." They both say back. 

"I got everything you guys wanted, but you can take a look, before paying me." 

Both nod and step on the porch. The twins each dig through the bag and see them filled with good fruits and vegetables in plastic bags. 

Jack smiles when he looks in one bag and sees two little baskets of strawberries in them. "Everything here looks great, thanks. Now how much do I owe you."

"one hundred and twelve bucks." 

"What!?" Both twins shout.

"This is quality stuff, so of course I'm going to have a high price? But for you two, I'm going to give you a discount. Eighty dollars. Only because you're both adorable."

Both twins blush a little, but start to take out their wallets. Both twins hand him two twenty dollar bills and Dwight smiles. "pleasure doing business with you. Also because I have a good heart you get a free gift basket, Moses."

The man next to Dwight picks up the basket and hands it to Jack.

"It that basket are some fresh eggs, Bacon and some quality german chocolate bars."

"Did you make the chocolate bars?" Jim ask and Dwight rolls his eyes. "I'm a farmer Jim, not Willy Wonka."

"I thought this one was Jim?" Moses ask he points to Jack.

"No that's Jack."

Both twins can't help but smile a little. Dwight is one of the very few people who can tell them part when they barley have any differences between them. Even their family can have a hard part telling them apart. 

"Would you two like to see some animals?"

Both nod as they start to follow Dwight to the barn. 

Inside Dwight takes them to some of the horses. A brown and white one catches Jack's eye and he stops to pet it. "This one is cute, what's it name?"

"Elmer."

Jim and Jack look at Dwight with their eyebrows raised. "Why would you name him that?" Jim ask. 

"Hey, he came with the name when I bought him and it's the only one he responds to." 

"Whoever sold him to you, must have a warped sense of humor." Jack mumbles. 

"Would you like to ride him, he's little restless today and would probably like to burn off some energy."

Jack looked excited and before he could say anything, Jim speaks up. "We would, but we got get going, we have something to get ready for tonight."

Jack sighs, but nods in agreement. "Yeah, but would it be okay I ride him another time?"

"Sure, unless he gets sick and I have to shoot him."

Jack looked panicked by that and so did Jim, but Dwight gives a small chuckle. "I'm kidding."

Just as they're about to give a sigh of relief, Dwight speaks again. 

"I have a horse doctor that handles that for me anyway." 

~~~~~~~~~~~

In one hour, Jim and Jack got home, shower and put on some polo shirts and some good jeans before heading over to their parents house. 

When they park outside the house, they see some of their family waiting outside for them. 

They get out and see their brother Pete coming towards them. "Jimmy! Jacky! It's good....I thought we agreed that one you keep a beard so we can tell you apart."

"Change of plans." They both say flaty and Pete grins. "This is why I love having twins for brothers." He grabs Jim and puts him in a headlock.

Then their brother Tom grabs Jack from behind making him yelp. He picks him up before also getting him in a head lock.

"Quit it asshat."

"Come on Jim, don't be such a wimp-"

"I'm Jack, you idiot."

"Oh." Tom then grins. "If you want me off you so bad then use those military moves you learned.”

"What? No! Get off!" 

While both twins struggle, their sister Larissa stands and watches while she rolls her eyes. "Alright let them go, you guys act like children, I swear."

Pete and Tom mumble something under they breath, but does what she says. 

All of them start to head inside and when they're in the house, they'r greeted by their mother and father. Each sibling gets a hug from them, accept the twins. 

They're father glares at them before saying "you better have a good excuse."

Jack rolls his eyes. "Oh please, no excuse is good enough for you."

"Watch how you talk to me boy, now everyone in the dining room. Dinner is on the table."

When they get to dinning room table, there's some plates with some food already on it and there was a bowl of dinner rolls and bowl of salad with a pair of tongs in it. 

"Hope you guys still like creamy Tuscan chicken." Their mother says. "Now lets all sit down and dig in."

All of them sit and after saying grace, all of them eat quietly for a few minutes before his father decides to turn to one of the twins.

"Jack-"

"Dad, thats Jack." Jim points to his brother.

"Right. Jack is there any reason why you quit the C.I.A?"

"Well for one, I wanna stop worrying about dying, plus it puts other people I know in danger."

His father sighs as he cuts piece of chicken. "Damn it Jack, both you and Jim are so smart, but you boys never want to put yourselves in a path of success. Not only did that job pay you well, but gave helpful benefits. What benefits is Dunder Mifflin giving you."

"Well...we just got a Gym membership and bar discounts at Poor Richard's. So that's something." 

"Are you trying to be a smartass right now?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"You are on thin ice, son." His father says very coldy.

"If you’re so worried about someone hurting you or somebody else getting hurt, then just make sure to find a way to take them out before they do it. There are plenty of resources at the C.I.A. to make that happen.” Tom says casually as he licks his fingers and eats more of of his food. 

"I don't wanna take anyone out. I don't want to be involved in anymore violence. When I took that job, I just wanted to stay at a desk and not get involved in anything too heavy, why do you think I stop being in the marines?" 

"What are you scared or something?" Pete asked. "I didn't take you as a coward Jack."

"Fuck you Pete." Jim says and his mother glares at him for swearing at the table.

"He's not a coward. He's just had enough, because this isn't good for him physically or mentally. He's still having PTSD episodes."

Their father rolls their eyes. "son if you maybe get over some things that happen then maybe you wouldn’t have-"

"That's it, I'm not hungry. I'm going outside." Jack gets up and so does Jim.

"Boys, boys! Get back here!"

Both boys ignore their father and head to the door. As they're walking, Jim looks close at his twin and sees that he's close to tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave your thoughts in the comments.


	5. Chapter 5

On Monday Jim and Jack were in the office parking lot sitting in their car, eating breakfast. 

Both had some warped up breakfast sandwiches they were eating. They would of ate breakfast at home, but they woke up thinking they were going to be late, so they made a quick breakfast to eat at work. 

But once they saw that they were still early, they just decide to wait in the car until it was actually time to go in.

"God these eggs are good." Jack says as he takes a bite of his sandwich, Jim nods in agreement. "The bacon too. Maybe we should start getting groceries from Dwight more often."

"If we do, let's hop he continues giving us a discount." 

Both twins finish their sandwiches in a few minutes and step out car. "Your new desk should finally be here today and set up."

"That's good, all though I still don't see how the first one was delivered to the wrong branch."

"Pam forget to check if Micheal got the delivery address right. It isn't the first it happened."

They start to make their to the building and a car pulls up. Jim turns around and sees the license plate. 

'WLhung' it reads and Jim curses.

"Damn it, let's get inside now."

"What's wrong?" Before Jim could answer, the owner of the car gets out. 

"Oh look we got here, I thought Micheal was joking when he said that you had a Twin, Halpert." 

It was Todd packer.

Todd close up to the twins and looks them up and down. "So who's more queer?”

"Um...what?" Jack says. Jim grabs his wrist and starts to lead him to the building. 

"Hey where ya going, you didn't answer my question!" Todd says while he laughs. Once they're inside, Jack peaks out the window, while asking "who is this guy?"

"Todd Packer. He is basically the definition of garbage." 

"If he uses language like that in the work place, can't there be a way to get him fired?" 

"We could try, but for some reason that hasn't worked when everyone first tried it." 

Just then the door opens and It's Micheal coming in with a grin once his face and next to him was Packer.

"Guess who's here, Pac man!"

"And guess who's still a Virgin? Micheal scott!" Packer says with obnoxious laugh. "Oh you!" Micheal says with a little bit of a fake laugh. "Now witch ever one of you is Jack, your desk arrived and is in the office."

Jack nods and starts to walk into the office. 

He sees a brand new desk, that's a little bit towards the back. On the desk is a wooden desk plaque with his name on it, an office Phone and computer. 

Jack smiles a little and sits in the chair. He reaches into his into carrier bag and takes out a small box. 

It was box that has a desk zen garden in it. It came with with a few mini rakes and stones.

Once he has the wooden sand box for it set up he takes out the packet of sand and carefully opens it. 

After pouring it into the sand box, he runs his fingers through the sand a little. He's always liked sand. When he was a little, he spent a lot time in sand boxes just making things or drawing patterns. It helped him a lot when he was feeling depressed. 

When he was very younger he always tried to tell his parents how sad he was and he how a lot kids would hurt him emotionally, but his parents just blew him off and told him how a child shouldn't be so sad all the time because he had no responsibilities and other adult things to worry about. 

As he's lost in his thoughts, Jim comes over to his desk. He looks up and not only notices his brother, but notices that some other people are starting to flood in the office. 

"Hey Pam bought in donuts for the break room and I just finished making coffee in there. Nice zen garden."

"Thanks, found it at bed, bath and Beyond, where are the donuts from?"

"Dunkin."

"Cool, save me a chocolate." 

"Sorry, can't guarantee you that."

"And why not?"

"Because even if I do get a chocolate from the box, I can't promise you I won't eat it myself." Jack huffs and gets up from his desk. 

They walk in the break room and Everyone is enjoying a donut, with a cup of coffee. Jack goes over to the coffee machine and gets a paper coffee cup. 

When he's about to grab the coffee pot, he feels someone behind him. He turns around and sees that it's Todd. 

"So Queery Jimmy." Todd puts his hand on the cupboard near Jack, trapping him a little.

"I'm Jack actually."

"Whatever, you and your twin ever wanted to get freaky in bed? Like tag team a real man? I have exprince with twins, both bitches were all over me, I guarantee that you and jimmy will be the same way once you had a taste of this."

Todd grabs his crotch and gives a little hip thrust. 

"Yikes." Jack mumbles as he pours his coffee. He's trying hard not to throw up in his mouth a little.

"Listen I going to be blunt with you. As interesting as your offer sounds, my answer is fuck off." 

"You can just say, no. No need to be a bitch about it."

"I have a feeling you don't take the word no, very easy."

Jack pushes Todd's hand out the way and goes over to the main table where the donuts are. 

He stand next to Pam and she smiles at him, he smiles back. "Morning, Jack or Jim?" She says.

"Morning and Jack Thanks for bringing in donuts.“

"No problem, Mondays are hard, so I thought maybe some donuts could ease the pain."

"Hm..Jim was right."

"Right about what?"

"That you're the coolest in this office." Pam giggles. "Don't tell Jim that I said this, but you might be more charming than him."

"I won't have to tell him directly, just let me use my twin telepathy powers to tell him right now." Jack puts two fingers on the side of his head and closes his eyes pretending to concentrate.

Making Pam a laugh a little. "Both of you are such dorks."

"Well he's more of a dork then I am.” Jack goes over to the box and quickly grabs the last chocolate. 

Everyone sees Micheal then comes in the break and he grabs a jelly donut for himself, before getting everyone's attention. 

"My loyal minions, your leader is speaking so please listen up." Everyone turns their attention to Micheal.

"It is June and corporate suggest we take part in pride month and help make our gay employees feel safe. We got some pride buttons and wrist bands sent to us, to give out to anyone who is in the office or to anyone who comes here. You know what I thought of this?"

Everyone is quiet, worrying what their boss is going to say. Well almost everyone was quiet, Packer makes obnoxious gay joke, that everyone hears.

"I thought boring! Let's do something more exciting then bland buttons and wrist bands, let's get go big."

"Oh no." Oscar says and he puts his face in his hand.

"Wait Oscar, I know what you're thinking and I promise you, I won't do anything outrageous. I was just thinking we have a fun pride party in a park or something."

Angela, raises her hand. 

"Yes, Angela."

"We can't just skip a day of work for us to party."

"Ugh! Come on Angela. One day of no work won't hurt us."

"She has a point Micheal, corporate was annoyed with us when we skipped a day of work to do that rabies charity." Toby says.

"Toby I did not ask you for your opinion and I'm sure nobody wants to hear your opinion. Today everyone in the party planning committee meet up and discuss plans. Let's all have a jolly pride this year!"

Everyone sighs a little as they go out the break room. 

"You guys had a rabies charity? Why?" Jack ask Jim. 

"It's a long story." Jim, answers and before they could each go to their desk, Andy steps In front of them, tossing a rubrics cube in his hand. 

"Hey little tuna." He says pointing to Jim, but before Andy could say anything else, Jim points to Jack.

"Right. Little tuna, since your part of the party Committee, may I suggest you get rainbow bagels. Also some fire works."

"I'm not sure If I can promise you that, Andy."

"Well just think about it, I would ask Angela, but the last time I did ask her about fireworks, she said fireworks are for violent anarchist." 

"Well That's absolutely ridiculous, but I'm not sure if I be up for the idea of fireworks myself." 

"Well if you guys decide to do it, let the Nard dog know." Andy says with a wink and tosses the rubrics cube again. He misses it and hits the floor. 

Luckily it didn't break and Jack picks it up for him.

He smiles a little. "I was so obsessed with getting one of these when I was younger, but they're a little too easy."

"Easy? Last time I checked these things are a pain in the ass to solve."

Jack shrugs a little bit. "Not really." Jack starts to twist the sides of the rubrics Cube and concentrates a little. 

In two or three minutes, he got all the sides to match perfectly and Andy stares at him with wide eyes. "Holy crap!"

Dwight walks towards near them and rolls his eyes at Andy. "Close your mouth Bernard before you catch flys. You three should be at your at desk, doing work. What's going on here?

"Oh nothing, my brother was just showing Andy how to solve a rubric cube."

"That's ridiculous, everyone knows how to solve a rubrics come."

"Well he solved it in three minutes." Andy says Dwight rolls his eyes "Yeah right, now get back to work, guys." 

Andy takes the rubric cube out Jacks hand and mixes it up again, then hands or back to Jack. "No he did, look." 

Jack gets all the the sides to match perfectly and this time he does it in one minutes.

Dwight raises his brow and then looks to Jim. "Can you do that?"

"No." Jim simply says before going to his desk.

Dwight is back at his desk also and soon the two quietly work. 

In a about in hour or so, Jim blindy reaches to Dwight's desk and slowly grabs a wooden Tetris cube that’s on the desk. 

He turns it upside down and making the pieces fall apart from the base.

Dwight sighs, he spent a week working on that. 

Jim fidgets with the pieces and chews on his pencil while he stares at his computer. Dwight would scold the younger man for this, but he needs to get his work done first.

A few minutes later, Dwight notices that Jim is still fidgeting with the pieces, but starts to put the the pieces to together on the base. 

It's completed again in one minute.

"Jim."

"Yes?" 

"How in the world can you be so smart, but yet act like a lazy idiot?"

Jim just shrugs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 2:00 Jack was in the conference room sitting at the table with phyllis, Pam and Angela.

"Okay first thing we need to do is settle on a location. Witch can be the local park." Pam says.

Everyone nods and Angela writes it down. "Any ideas for decorations?" She ask.

"We can get rainbow table cloths and get some mini flags." Phyllis says. "And Rainbow-"

"Everything rainbow would be tacky, Phyllis." Angela says a harshly and Phyllis looks down.

Jack decides to speak up. "Um..instead of rainbow everything, we can also add some other pride colors. Like the colors of the lesbian flag or the Pan flag."

"Hm really?" 

Jack avoids Angela eyes a little and nods. "Yeah, there's more then just one flag you know."

"Then in that case, you're in charge of getting different decorations since you're an expert on this."

"I didn't claim to be an expert-"

"Then next time don't act like you are one." 

Jack looked baffled and before he could argue, Pam looks over to him and shakes her head, warning him not to argue with Angela. 

"Now for food. Any suggestions?"

Everyone stays quiet, before Jack decides to speak up again. "Well we can get some rainbow bagels-“

"No. Too much food dye."

"Um okay. For main course we can do barbecue." 

Angela looks at him with a bored look, but writes it down. "Fine, but also we at least cook a few vegetarian options. Phyllis you'll get food for the grill, I'll ask one of the men to bring a grill."

Phyllis nods as she starts to write some things down. 

"We still need to decide on appetizers, drinks and cake. I know a good baker that could maybe make us a pride theme cake." Pam suggests. 

"That's fine." Angela mumbles.

"For one of the appetizers, I can make some pizza bites. Me and Jim use to make it all the time in college and it's pretty easy-"

"Sounds fattening, we already have barque on the list, do we need be that gluttonous? Any suggestions for drinks?"

"I know some great cocktail recipes-" Phyllis starts, but Angela cuts her off. "Jesus what is wrong with you phyllis?" 

Jack now glares at the women, Jim's right. She is an asshole. "I'm sorry, but what is your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're acting all stuck up and pratically shutting everyone down when they have an idea." 

"Well if most of the ideas weren't terrible, I wouldn't be shutting them down." Angela huffs. 

"You know what, I say we put it to a vote to decide what we do.”

"That's not how this works."

"Too bad. Now raise your hand if you want cocktails."

At first nobody raises their hand, making Angela smirk. "Guess that settles it...Pam, really?"

Pam has her hand raised sheepishly and soon Phyllis raises her hand. "Looks like your out voted. Now raise your hand if you want Rainbow bagels."

Again both Pam and Phyllis raise their hands and Jack smirks. "Looks like your out voted again. Now raise your hand if-"

"Fine! do whatever you want, see if I care." Angela gives one more glare to Jack, before standing up and leaving.

"Is she always like that?"

Both women sadly nod their head and Jack sighs. How can someone in a party Committee be that dreadful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will talk a little bit about twins sexuality. Also packer will show up a few more times. 
> 
> Also my headcannon for the twins is that while they’re very smart, they don’t like to show their intelligence that much, espically Jim.


	6. Chapter 6

Later Jack and Jim were at the store shopping, they just got off of work and Jack told his brother he needed to stop at the store to get some things for their party.

"...So let me get this straight. Micheal really thought it be a good idea to eat fettuccine Alfredo right before doing the 5-K and had no water during that whole time after that?"

Jim nods while Jack stares in disbelief.

"He was puking his guts out by the end of it and he fainted."

"Jesus, what was the point of him doing that?" Jim just shrugs. "I have no clue." 

Jack starts to push the cart to go the next aisle, it was the party decoration aisle, Jack goes further down with Jim following him and he does see a few pride decorations. 

Most of it was rainbow with a few other pride colors. "Well I found your flag colors." Jack picks up a stack of plastic wrapped napkins with the colors of the bi-sexual flag.  
He grabs three along with some rainbow ones and puts them in the cart. 

He then grabs a bag of mini flags and packs of plain white plastic cups. 

"Can you go to the art section and get paints? I'm going to be painting the cups.”

"Would that be a good idea? We have to drink from those."

"Right, then get every color of construction paper." Jim nods and heads out the aisle, while Jack grabs some forks, spoons and knives. He also looks at some of the piñatas and grabs an arch rainbow one and a bag of snickers and other chocolates. 

He was also able to find a table cloth that coincidently has the lesbian flag colors. Soon Jim is back with tons of construction paper.

"if you expect me to stay up all night and help with this, then you have another thing coming."

"You ass-"

"I'm just kidding. What else do we need?" Jack huffs and takes out a piece of paper from his pocket. It's a list he wrote before they got here. "We need ice-cream."

"I'm not sure if ice cream would last all day in a cooler at the-"

"Not for the party, for me. I've been feeling a little stress lately." Jack says feeling a little embarrassed. He does tend to stress eat ice cream, not the healthiest thing to do, but it is better then some of the other things he does when he feels stressed or a little depressed, like not eat at all or isolate himself from the outside. 

Whenever he got back from a dangerous mission when he was working with the CIA he just shut down and sometimes stay in his house for days, almost too afraid and paranoid to come out.

They go to the frozen dessert section and Jack grabs one personal size tube of cookie dough ice cream, While Jim goes to the next aisle and comes back with two boxes of jello mix. “Having Jello after dinner?”

“Not really, I’m saving it for Dwight....or Angela, I heard her call you unsophisticated garbage. I take it you already pissed her off in the party committee.”

“I didn’t mean to, it’s just that she was being so uptight about everything and rude. But don’t put her stuff in jello, you know that’s childish and a waste of time.”

“Okay well you taught me the jello trick when we were younger-“

“That’s not the point. Now let’s go before the line at check out starts to get long.” Jim pouts a little, but follows his brother to check out, there were four people in front of them and while they wait Jim notices something that catches his eye . There was a little box of buttons next to some magazines.

They’re were pride theme and Jim digs through it until he finds what he’s looking for. “Look I found your flag.”

He pins the button on to his brother’s shirt and Jack looks down to see a button with the pansexual flag on it. Jack does smile a little, but before he could say anything, the cashier speaks to them.

“Gentlemen you have to pay for that, so take it off.”

They both roll their eyes and nod before jack takes of the button to put it in the cart. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the day of the party everyone drove to the local park instead of to the office. Everyone was wearing, casual clothes and bringing in some stuff. 

Kevin and oscar set up the grill and Pam was helping Jack set up a foldable table. When it was done, Jack gets one of the bags of decorations he brought and takes out the table cloth he got from the store. He unfolds it and spreads it out. 

“That looks perfect, do you have anymore for the rest of the tables?”

That question catches Jack off guard and he starts to feel embarrassed that he only got one table cloth. “um no, I forgot that we would need more then one.”

Pam doesn’t get mad at him, she just smiles and says “that’s okay, I have some spear white ones in my car. I brought them just in case.”

The short women goes to her car and while she’s away, Angela comes to inspect the table.  
“This looks cheap, like it would tear easy. Where did you get it?”

“CVS.” 

Angela sighs and mumbles something under her breath. Jack just rolls his eyes and goes to where his brother is at. 

Jim was helping Dwight and Andy blow up some balloons with a helium tank. “Hey Dwight.”

“Hey Jack.” 

Andy looks confused and turns to Jim. “Wait you told me you were Jack.” Jim smirks a little, loving that he can baffle Andy so easily.

“I did?”

Andy starts to look more confused, making Jim grin. “Thats it, I’m getting name tags for you two this week.” Dwight mumbles as he blows up another ballon and ties it. “I except both of you to wear them, espically when you have on the same clothes, like right now.”

Both twins are wearing a Green Day T-shirt and some denim shorts. Both weren’t really intending to wear the same thing on purpose, it just happened.

“What will stop us from switching name tags?” Jim asked like the smart-ass he is.

“The fact that I only know the difference between the both of you and I’ll make you switch them back.”

“Sure.” Jim says sarcastically and gets to work another balloon. 

“Oh little tuna, I got a little something extra for today.” Andy says. “This morning before getting here, I went to the store and got grade A fireworks and firecrackers, so by sunset we’ll get this party really started.”

Jack stomachs drops a little and Jim starts to look concerned. “That’s...nice Andy, but maybe you should of asked the party Committee first so we could of took a vote on that.”

“I asked Micheal and he said it was okay.”

Both twins share another concerned look and Dwight notices. “Something wrong?”

“No, nothing wrong.” Jack quickly lies. “I’m going to go finish helping Pam set up the tables.” 

When he gets there, Pam is setting the cake on one of the tables and Jack gets some hot dog and hamburgers buns from one of the food bags. 

As he helps set up the table, Pam notices that he looks a little distressed. “Jack are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just feeling a little hot from being out here.” 

“Are you sure-“

“Queer!”

Both flinch at that shout and turn around. They both sigh as they see someone coming out of their car. It was Packer. 

Packer goes over to them and gets really close to Jack. “So witch one are you and where’s the other the queer twin?”

“Jack and what the hell are you doing here?” Jack says while ignoring his second question. “Micheal invited me. Let me ask you something witch one of you would be better at sucking dick and who would be better-“

“Get the fuck away from me.”

Jack pushes him out the way and walks off. Bad enough he has to deal with fireworks, but now he has to deal with Packer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I got busy with life.  
> Hopefully I can update snowball aftermath tomorrow. Also sorry if this chapter is a little too short.


	7. Chapter 7

At 8:12 the party was still going and everyone was actually having a good time, music was playing, food is on the grill and drinks are being served.

Right now Jim is at a table with his brother, both are holding a Rubik’s cubes. Everyone was surrounded them and Andy has his phone out with a stop watch on it.

“Alright...ready...set..go!” He says while turning the stop watch on

Both brothers frantically start to solve the cubes, everyone cheers for them, some are shouting Jim’s name in encouragement, while a few shout jacks 

“This might be a tie.” Oscar says 

“It better not be, I betted 50 bucks on Jack.” Kevin says.

A few more seconds pass before Jack raise his rubric cube in his hand. “Done.”

Andy stops the stop watch. “Alright little tuna! and only in one minute! Yeah-Wait...I betted on jim winning, damn it.” 

“Okay pay up Bernard!” Kevin shouts and Andy curses under his breath. 

While everyone else walks away from the table, Jack smiles at his brother. “You were close.”

“Yeah, but it still be nice to beat your record.” Jim says as he finishes matches the colors on the last side of the cube.

Just then Michael comes to them with a rainbow cocktail in his hand. “Alright you two get ready for some gay piñata time!”

“Are you drunk?” Ask Jim.

“No, just tipsy. Now Meredith she’s drunk. So help everyone else make sure she doesn’t get near anything that’s flammable...and that she keeps her clothes on. So are you going to join us for piñata time or what?”

Jack nods. “Sure.” Micheal grins and Jack gets up to follow him. “You coming?” He ask Jim.

“You go ahead, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Jack nods and continues to follow Micheal. Jim gets up and goes to a stack of a paper plates that’s on the end of the table.

He goes over to the grill where Dwight is cooking. “Can I get one veggie burger please?”

Dwight looks at him with an annoyed expression. “What are you a chick? And we don’t have veggie burgers.”

Jim only smiles. “I guess I’ll just take a regular burger, just make sure it’s low in calories.” Dwight rolls his eyes and grabs his plate. 

He gets a hamburger bun from the bag of buns on the table and he also gets a hot dog bun. 

Once he’s close to the grill again, he uses the tongs to grab a burger and sausage for Jim. “One burger and one sausage.”

“I didn’t ask for a sausage.”

“Well you seem like a guy who likes sausage, especially when it’s big.” Jim blushes and takes his plate.

“Wow you’re so funny.” He says sarcastically and picks up his the sausages to start eating. “Carful not to choke on it.” Jim flips him off for that remark and continues eating. 

While he eats, he watches the rest of his co-workers put a blind fold on his brother and give him a stick. They’re under a tree where a rainbow piñata is hung. 

Jim sees that his brother is smiling and it makes him happy that his twin is having a good time. 

He can’t remember the last time he’s seen his  
brother this happy. 

“Looks like your brother is fitting in with us well.” Dwight says as he flips a burger and Jim chuckles. “Yep, soon he’ll be weird and baffling as the rest in Dunder Mifflen.” 

“We’re not weird, we’re outliers. You seem to forget we’re the top selling paper Company in scranton.” 

“We’re only the only top selling branch in the company, staples is still beating us, remember?”

“Damn it.” Dwight mumbles. “Hey hand me two paper plates so I can get this food off the grill.”

Jim nods and goes to get two paper plates. As he does that, he watches his brother swing a stick at the piñata, he misses a couple of times, but after the third try, he gets it with a hard wack. 

He does it again and the piñata actually falls from the tree. People around him shout in excitement and tell him, it’s on the ground.

So his brother gives it a stab with the stick. Jim gives the two plates to Dwight and goes over to his brother.

He sees his brother with the blind fold off and is crouch down on the floor with the others grabbing some candy. 

“Hey, grabbed up the mini snickers for you.” Jack gets up and puts them on his plate. 

“Rainbow leis for everyone!” They hear micheal shout and he throws a butch of them he has in his hand up in the air. 

Some people roll their eyes, but smile a bit as they pick some up, to put on.

Jim picks one up to put one around his brother. 

“Hey can I have some of that, a little hungry.” Jack says while pointing to some of Jim’s food. Jim nods and Jack takes the half eaten sausage out of the bun to take a bite.

They see a flash and they turn to see Andy who has a camera in his hand. “That one’s a keeper.” 

Jack blushes a little, realizing that Andy got a shot of him with a sausage in his mouth. 

“Alright everyone, who’s ready for fireworks!” Andy shouts and Jack eyes get a little wide.

“‘I’m going to drive a couple miles away from here, okay?” Jim sighs but, nods.

Jack finishes the rest of the sausage, before getting out his keys and going starts heading to the car.

As he walking, someone grabs the back of his shirt to pull him back. “Where do you think your going?”

It’s Packer, Jack could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“None of your business.” Jack spits and Packer only chuckles. “Come on queer, the party is just getting started...witch one are you again?” He slurs.

“Jack, now let go.” He pulls out of Packers grip and the man laughs. “I saw how you were eating that sausage, if you want, I can get you seconds.” Packer grabs his junk and gives a thrust.

“That’s funny, I didn’t think trash cans had dicks.” 

Packer glares at him. “Fine, I’ll see if your brother wants some.” 

He starts to walk off and Jack sees him heading towards Jim. Before he could go over there and warn him, he hears something shoot up in the air.

It explodes and he nearly jumps out of his skin. Another explosion happens and this time it’s louder.

His heart starts to race a bit and starts to sweat. Another explosion goes off and he starts to have flashes of explosions he saw while he was in the marines.

Another firework explodes louder and he sees flashes of screaming innocent civilians, begging for help

After the third explosin, he start to remember that helicopter crash. That crash he always blamed himself for.

He starts to kneel to the ground, taking heavy breaths, he starts trembling as the fireworks keep going off and exploding louder.

He screams a little bit in frustration and som people hear him. Those people rushe over to him, it’s Pam and Dwight. “Jack, what’s wrong?” Pam ask.

“It’s my fault, it’s all my fault!” 

“Jack calm down-“ Dwight is cut of by more of jack’s screaming.

“They all died, they all died because of me!” His version gets blurry as he hears more explosions and the cries of people in his head.

His vision gets blurry and feels like he’s about to pass out, but he sees something in the distance, that keeps him wide awake.

It’s Packer and he has his hands around his brother’s waist and trying to kiss him. Jim turns his head around, to avoid it, but packer grabs his face forcefully. 

He knocks Jim to his knees and tries to rub his face to his crotch. People are screaming at Packer, telling him to stop.

Jack stares at the man with murder in his eyes. He gets up on shaky legs and starts to walk over to where Packer and his brother are, with Pam and Dwight following.

“Come on Jimmy, just give it a kiss.” Packer says he tries to force jim to his crotch and he tightens his hand in Jim’s hair.

Jim gives a grunt of pain. “Fuck off.”

“You and your brother are both bitches you know that-“

“Hey!” 

Todd turns around and a fist connects with his face. Packer screams in pain and let’s go of Jim. Jim scrabbles away from him. 

Packer holds his bloody nose and gives a Jack a glare. “You little piece of shit!”

He raising his fist to punch jack, but jack catches his fist and pulls Packer’s arm hard. Everyone freezes with they hear a sickening crack. 

Todd screams in pain and He tried going after jack again, but jack gives him a swift kick to the legs to get him on the ground. He grabs Packer and him gets him close to one of the tables and bangs his head on it three times. 

Everyone watches with shock, including Dwight. He won’t admit out loud but he is a little turned on from seeing Jack beat the shit out of Packer.

Jack bangs his head one more time and Packer’s head is bleeding. 

“Words can’t describe what I’ll do to you if you touch him again.” As Jack is threatening him, He gets so angry that he starts to switch to Arabic. 

He hasn’t used the language in a while.

Andy gets near him and touches his shoulder. “Dude I think thats enough-“

“Get away from me!” He shouts, but no one understands him, since he said it in Arabic. 

Right now he’s still having flash backs and he is absolutely stressed. 

Jim gets near him him slowly. “Jack everything is fine, I’m okay. See?”

Jack is trembling and his heart is racing as he looks at his brother with distress in his eyes. “Jack please calm down, remember where you are.”

Jack goes over to his brother and nearly collapses in his arms. Jim hugs him tight and helps walk to their car.

“Um...we’ll see you guys on Monday.” He says before walking again.

When they leave, everyone stands in silence. The first one to break the silence is Toby

“I’m going get started on the report to send to corporate.” He says with a sigh and walks away. “Hopefully Packer is fired this time.” 

For once Micheal doesn’t argue with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a doozy to write, hope you guys liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

On Monday Jim and Jack we're pulling into the parking lot of Dunder Mifflin. Both were dressed for work wearing pink button up shirt and black tie.

Again they didn't mean to dress the same way it just happens. "I rather not be here today." Jack says 

"Me neither, but we're going to file a report with Toby about what happened. I don't think you'll get fired."

"Jim, I broke his arm and banged his head on the table.”

"Yeah, out of self defense, plus your PTSD was triggering you. Come let's go." Jim unlocks the door and gets out with Jack following him.

Soon their in the main office and everyone stops what their doing to look at them. Both of the twins feel awkward with everyone staring at them. 

"Um morning." Jim says and the first one to speak is Kevin. "I just wanna say, what happened on Friday was awesome." 

"No it was not. What is wrong with you." Angela whispers.

"Oh come on Angela, you're actually feeling sorry for Packer?” Oscar ask.

"Okay no, but-"

"Angela, it's Packer." 

she huffs, but doesn't argue back. Just then Micheal comes out of his office and goes over to the Twins.

"Hey just wanna let you know that Corporate is on my ass and I have no idea what to tell them."

"Did you tell them that Packer was trying make me suck him off in public?” 

They hear a giggle from Andy and both Twins look at him with disproval.

Andy stops, looking a little worried. "I'm not laughing at you, so please don't go Frank Castle on me." 

"Who's Frank Castle?" Micheal ask, not getting the reference.

"The punisher." Both Twins say. 

"Nerds...I mean that in a good way. Hey listen if anyone upsets you, I think there's a punching bag in the warehouse or you can punch Toby to let out some frustration. Just don't punch anyone else or the wall. We don't need that to happen again." 

"Oh come on, it was one time!" Andy shouts and the three men ignore him. "Listen I rather not talk about what happened. I'm going to help Toby file a report and do my work." Jack says before he starts going to his desk and Jim goes to his. 

While Jim starts to turn on his computer so he can start working, Dwight rolls his chair closer to his desk. "One, you and your twin look cute today wearing your matching outfits again-"

"Thanks. But I thought that annoyed you."

"It does. But it's still cute in a way. And two I have a feeling that Jack didn't work at a post office before working here. What are you two hiding? Is he Assassin or government agent?”

Jim is getting a little nervous, but he tries his best to stay cool. "Come on Dwight, you're grasping at straws right now."

"Am I? Because it looks your brother was experiencing PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"Dwight please, not now-"

"Also where did he learn Arabic? Can you speak it too?"

"No." Jim was lying about that, Jack taught him how to speak the language too. "Plus he learned it in high school." 

Dwight looks at him with suspicion and disbelief, but then decides to roll his chair away. Jim was about to sigh in relief, but he sees the man going over to his brother's desk.

"So-"

"Leave me alone." Jack says bluntly.

Dwight squints his eyes at him and rolls behind the twin. He lefts Jack's shirt up and gets a look at his scars, Making Jack jump.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jack ask with a blush. "Are you a former hit man?" 

"No I'm not.”

"So how did you get those scars, were you in the military?”

"It's none of your business Dwight, now let me work." 

"Okay fine...but how often do you experience PTSD? Also how good are you with weapons or are you just good with hand to hand combat?" 

"Will you back off I-" 

"Jack, Jim. Um...can come in my office please?" 

Everyone turn their heads towards Micheal and he's standing with Toby and David Wallace. Jack sighs and gets up from his desk and Jim does the same. "Tell them you have PTSD, so it's not your fault!" Dwight yells and Jim face palms from hearing Dwight shouting that out loud.

"PTSD? Isn't that something chicks only get?" Andy questions.

"You're thinking of PMS dumbass." Phyllis comments. 

~~~~~~~~

An hour later Jim, Jack are coming out the office along with Micheal, Toby and Wallace. 

"Well I'm glad we were able to settle this, Jack you won't be fired. Packer will be facing permanent suspension." 

Both twins give a sigh of relief. 

"But you will be required to attend a support group for people with...your condition. We did the same thing with Andy and he was out of there in no time. You'll go to work and after your done you'll go there. I'll email you the details for this program later."

David puts his hand out and Jack shakes it, then he does the same with Jim. 

After that Wallace turns to Micheal. "I don't want another incident like this to happen again Michael. So for now when you guys wanna celebrate something, just have a small, normal party in the break room. No alcohol, no outrageous games or stunts."

"Okay gotcha...can't promise anything when New Years comes though." Wallace sighs and goes towards the door. 

"I mean it Micheal." With that David leaves. 

"We're going take our lunch break." Jim says. Jim goes over to his desk and opens his drawer to get his wallet and Jack gets his.

When they start to walk towards the elevator, Dwight gets up from his chair and follows them. 

"How about I treat both of you to lunch and we can chat again." 

"No." Both say, Dwight still follows them to the door.

"Just to let you know, I found it very arousing when you kicked the shit out of Packer. Jim why can't you fight like that?”

they stop when they get to the elevator and Jim presses the button for it. 

"I like using sarcasm as my defense." 

"Only the weak uses smart talk as defense." 

"And only someone paranoid as you brings weapons to a work environment." Jim says, but he actually says it Arabic and Dwight looks at him with confusion.

"You said-"

"I lied." Jim quickly says and they both get in the elevator when it opens and jim presses the button that makes the door close.

"Don't ask me to teach you another language if you're just going to use it to mess with people." 

"Don't teach me another language if you know I'll use it to mess with people." For that Jack flicks his ear and Jim punches his shoulder.

"You wanna go to Chilis?"

"Yeah...you think Dwight is going to watch us closely now?"

"Yep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short chapter, had some writers block


	9. Chapter 9

Jim and Jack were at chili's, sitting at a table sipping on cherry cokes while they shared a plate of loaded chili cheese fries. 

"Is there a reason why the host asked about if a crazy chick was going to join us?" Jack ask.

"Oh, that. He was talking about Pam. A few years back we hosted a awards show here and Pam got super drunk. Don't her tell I told you this, she's still embarrassed by it."

"You guys have award parties?"

"Yeah, every year we have something called the Dundies and they’re basically participation trophies. Last year I won most tall." 

"You think I can win one?" Jack ask, sounding a little curious. "You want one or something?"

Jack shrugs as he takes another fry. "I wouldn't mind getting one for shits and giggles."

"That's what I thought too, until they take up space. I threw out some Dundies-"

"Why on earth did you that? The Dundies are a honor to get."

Both Twins look up and see Dwight Standing in front of their table. Jack glares a little and turns his head, feeling a little pissed that Dwight can't fuck off. "Did you follow us?" Jim ask.

"No...maybe." Dwight gets in the booth and sits next to them, then grabs a few fries. "Listen I heard that Wallace was telling you that you’re required to go to group sessions, but I think he's totally wrong."

Jack looks at him with a raised brow. "Really now?"

"Yes, I find support groups to be nothing but coddling and useless. Talking about feelings and crap. Why do think so many people in drunk or drug anonymous groups fail?" Dwight roll his eyes and grabs another cheese fry.

"And what would you do?" Jim ask.

"I take my anger out on a punching bag or spar with my karate team. "

"Your karate team consist of 10 years olds, so I highly doubt your allowed to spar with them."

"Okay then I go hunting."

Both of the twins give almost a sad look when he mentions that, it's really cute to Dwight.

"That's cruel." Jack says "Nothing cruel, just controlling the deer population. Don't be so sensitive."

Jack glares again. "Listen it doesn't matter what you would do, this is for me. I'm going, feelings aren't bad, they’re part of everyday life." 

"Fine, but if doesn't work, come to me and I'll help you the right way?" Both Jack and Jim roll their eyes. 

"So any other languages you guys are good at? Do you-"

"No we do not speak german." Jim quickly says. "We do how ever speak French and Russian, also spanish."

"I know how to speak Spanish, I didn't teach you that." Jack buts in. He eats a few more fries before speaking to his brother again.

"Can you not tell him our business? I'm too pissed off at him." He says, but he says it in French and Jim answers back in that too.

"Sorry, but in a weird way he does actually care, he just sucks showing that he does."

"What are you guys saying? Are you insulting me?" Dwight ask and both Twins ignore him. 

"Even if that's true, I just want him to leave me alone for a while. I kinda want everyone to leave me alone for a few days."

"I understand, you wanna go back to the office now?"

Jack nods and takes out his wallet.

"Wait." Dwight suddenly says. "I'll pay."

Jim rolls his eyes. "You better not leave a horrible tip." Jim says in French. 

"I have a feeling you just insulted me, but I'll still pay." Dwight takes out his wallet and puts three Twenty dollars bills on the table. 

"Now about those scars-"

"No." Both Twins says.

"That's French for no." Jack says and Dwight squints his eyes a little. "You're becoming a smartass like your brother."

"I've always been a smartass, I just hide it better." With that the Twins head to the exit of the restaurant and Dwight sighs a little while taking a cheese fry.

~~~~~~~~

After work Both Twins we're sitting at home watching some TV and eating some take out pizza. Jack was a little stressed to cook and Jim was just too lazy.

Jack was in some sweats pants and a Queen T-Shirt and Jim was in a some jogger shorts and marvel T-shirt.

Right now they were watching Chopped on food network.

"No...no. For godsakes you can't make risotto in 30 minutes you idiot!" Jim yells at the TV. "Have they not seen this show and not know every time someone tries to, they fail?" 

"I think one guy was able to do so in a thanksgiving episode-"

Jack was cut off by a knock at the door and Jim to went answer it. When he opens it, he gives a frustrated sigh. It's Dwight. He's wearing a Schrute Farms T-shirt and some work jeans. 

He also has a basket in his hand.

"I-"

"Sorry we don't want any." Jim says and closes the door in Dwight's face. He goes back to the living room and sits next to his brother on the couch.

"Who was at the door?"

"A vacuum salesman." Jack rolls his eyes and then there's another knock at the door. "That must be some persistent Vacuum salesmen."

Jack gets up and goes to the door. When he opens, he's about to close the door, but Dwight puts his foot in the way.

"Wait I come in peace and I come barring gifts." He holds up the basket in his hand and jack sees some vegetables, fruits, carton of eggs and pack of bacon.

"Fresh straight from the farm...well except for the bacon. It's not time to slaughter any of my pigs yet." 

"Are you going to charge us?"

"No, it's completely free. I'll even cook diner for you guys. It can be a way of me saying I'm sorry."

"Really?" 

"Yeah I can make pot pie, you have any chicken and gravy?” Jack nods, but thinks for a moment. "I don't know about this?”

"There is also fresh jam in this basket." 

"Okay fine." 

Jack opens the door and lets him. "This pizza we got, taste like card board anyway." 

"Yes!" He grabs onto Jack's face and kisses him. Jack is too suprised to pull away. 

Jim sees this and starts to goes over to them. "Dwight what the hell-"

He's cut off from Dwight grabbing his face and kissing him next. Once he lets go, his cheeks were pink just like his brother’s. 

"Well I'll get started, but first wheres the bathroom?”

"Um down the hall, door on the left." Jack says.

Dwight nods and hands Jim the basket. He starts going to the entrance of the hallway and as he walks in there, he sees one bedroom door open.

He looks inside and sees its Jacks bedroom. He knows it's Jack since it's so neat and tidy. Too neat and tidy to be Jim's room. 

He takes a step inside and looks around. There are a few posters on the wall, there's a TV and a laptop on a desk in the corner.

He goes towards the desk and sees some Dunder Mifflin paperwork on there, he also sees some old and probably paid bills. 

He opens one of the drawers and sees some puzzle toys, pens and a little wooden box. He picks it up and opens it. 

A little spider pops out and He jumps in surprise, but once he sees that the spider is fake, he sighs in relief a little.

"So you're a prankster too huh, Jack?" He mumbles as he puts the box back in the drawer. 

He then opens another drawer and sees two flash drives. One had a label on it, the letters D.M. was written on it, meaning Dunder Mifflin. The other one didn't have a label.

This made Dwight too curious. He knows he's probably going to regret this, but he grabs it and puts it in his pocket. 

He quietly steps out the room and heads to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say thank you to all the lovely people who left me comments and Kudos.


	10. Chapter 10

It's Tuesday and Jack is coming down stairs to the warehouse, his hair all a little messy and he looks a bit tired, he’s been having some trouble sleeping due to some nightmares and flashbacks he’s been having recently. 

He has two mugs, one that's his and one that's his brother’s. He goes straight to the coffee machine and starts pouring some into both mugs

They were out of coffee upstairs and nobody felt like going to Starbucks to pick some up. As he's pouring coffee, someone comes up behind him and gives him a firm slap on the Shoulder.

"Jimmy!" 

"I'm Jack." Jack says flatly. 

"Jacky!" 

Jack turns around and sees Roy, Darryl and some of the other warehouse workers. "We all heard about your one on one with packer, how you kicked his ass. You take defense classes or something?" 

"Use to." Jack says as he gets five packs of cream and making sure it's the Delight brand, Jim’s favorite and then he gets tons of sugar packets. 

"How about you and me, box for some fun." Roy says while playfully putting up his fisticuffs. "No thanks I'm good." He says with a roll of eyes.

For the past week people around the office have been trying to challenge him in some way. Kevin asked if he could punch a hole in the wall, Kelly told him she bet $200 that Ryan could take him in a fight.

Ryan was in the room when she said that and he shook his head at Jack. 

Andy was trying to trigger him into awakening his so called Frank Castle side by doing little things to annoy him, like break his pencils or shoot staples from the stapler at him. 

Micheal was trying to do the same thing by jumping out from places to scare him. 

Almost everyone was trying to do something to make him fight. 

"Come on I promise to go easy on ya." Roy says and Darryl rolls his eyes this time. "No offense man, but I think Jack can kick your ass."

"You wanna bet on that, Philbin? Come on Halpert me and you." 

Jack gives a tired sigh as he stirs his coffee and takes a sip. It's too early for this bullshit. "Fine I'll fight you."

"Great, when?"

"On February 31st" 

Roy starts to get excited but deflates once he realize something. "There is no February 31." Jack gives a fake innocent look. "Oh, that's ashamed, looks like I won't be able to make it." He gets Jim's mug and starts to walk away, but he sees Jim coming down the stairs. 

"God how long does it take you to make coffee?"

"I just finished, you lazy ass." Jim goes over to his brother and takes his mug. "Thanks." He says while ruffling Jack's hair and his brother makes an annoyed sound. "Jim your brother won't fight me." Roy complains.

Jim only gives a bored look while sipping his coffee. "Do I get extra points if I care?" 

"Are you two always smart little shits in the morning?” Roy mumbles and walks away to do some work. 

"I'm honestly surprised one of y'all can fight. No offense Jim, but you're so scrawny, I was expecting the same for Jack." Lonny says and that makes Jim stop drinking his coffee for a moment, then they hear Roy laugh.

"You should teach him how to be a little rough Jack, maybe he would't be such a 90 pound weakling." 

Jim cheeks get pink and he glares at Roy. "Fuck off Anderson." 

"Jimmy, I'm just joking." The other man says with a chuckle. "But seriously having some muscle on you will do you good."

"Yeah man, you don't be a runt forever." Darryl says jokingly. Jim huffs and starts to walk away, Jack follows him. He puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Jim hates it when people compare his body strength and fighting skills to his brother’s. He's a little envious of Jack, Jack has a tone and physically fit body while Jim is skinny and bit fragile. 

They're father always told Jim how he's so weak compare to his brother and how it's such ashamed that a son of his can't fight and be a man.

But Jim makes up for that lack of physical strength with his wit. Jim may not be able to physically defeat someone, but he can defeat them psychologically. 

He's not only proven that plenty of time with Dwight, but with also plenty of others. Jack always admire that about his brother, psychological warfare is a bit more affective then physical. 

While they walk up the stares together, they hear Roy shout "Can you at least arm wrestle with me?"

Both Twins stick their middle finger up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Work Jim and Jack were walking to the car in the parking lot, Jim was going to take Jack at his first support meeting. 

When they get to the car, Jim unlocks the car and opens the driver side, but when he opens it, both Twins nearly jump out of their skin from being startled. 

Inside they car they see Dwight sitting in the driver seat, eating some beef jerky. "Took you guys long enough."

"Dwight why the hell are you in our car and how did you even get in? The doors were locked." Jim says

"I picked it." Dwight says like it's no big deal. "Of course you did." Jack mumbles. "Any reason why?"

"I wanted to go with you guys, observe this support group and see why a butch betas males wanna talk about their feelings." He says with a roll of his eyes. 

"You could of just asked like a normal person." Jim says. "fine we'll take you, but don't do anything that could make them turn down my brother." 

"Excellent. Can I drive?" 

"no." Twins say and Dwight pouts a little, but gets out of the driver seat. 

~~~~~~~~

When they get there, the place is a one story building.

They all get out and start walking to the entrance. They get inside and see that's it's clean, some soft music was playing and there's two women at a front desk working on some computers. All three of them go over to one of them. 

"Excuse me, where here for the 5:30 meeting." Jim says, the one women nods and picks up a clipboard bedsides her, she starts flipping through the pages. She stops at one to read it. "Name, please."

"Jack Halpert." Jim answers. The women still looks through the paper work and then nods. "Ah yes. Just go down the hallway to room 10." All of them nod and start to walk pass the desk. 

When they get to room 10, the door is closed and both Twins worry that the meeting might of started already, but when Jim opens it, both sighs in relief.

Inside some man was setting up some chairs and another guy was sitting in them. The man sitting in one of chairs is asian, has dark brown hair and has one arm missing.

Jack is no stranger to meeting people with amputations, he's been friends with a few guys who served with him that had to get amputations due to serious injuries.

The guy who's setting up the chairs, notices them and smiles. "Welcome, my name’s Chris.” He says before going over to the them. 

"Are you all here for the meeting?"

"No, just me." Jack says and the man nods. "You can go ahead and sign in, we'll be starting when enough people get here." 

Jack nods and goes further inside. Against the wall he sees a table with food on it. There's cubed pieces of cheese, some crackers, some chips, dips and cans of soda. 

There's also two take out boxes of pizza and a coffee machine. Jack spots a clipboard on the table and a pen. 

He picks it up and sighs his name and puts the time he came in. 

While he's doing that, Jim is talking to the man in charge. "So what time does this end?"

"About 7:00, but some like to stay a little longer to talk." 

"Does this program really work or this just to make people think it is helping them when it really isn't." Dwight ask and Jim glares at him. 

"It depends on the people, some find this comforting in a way." 

"Too much comfort is not always a good thing." Dwight mumbles. "Are you at least honest?"

"We are. We're here to help people, but also not sugar coat things." Before Dwight can continue being skeptical, Jim speaks up. 

"Do you mind sending me copies of his sign ins ? that way I can show it to my boss, so that he knows that my brother is coming here?"

"No problem, I just need your email address." Jim nods, while Jim is giving him his email address Jack is still sitting in his chair and at some point the guy with the one arm waves at him with a smile. Jack gives a shy wave back. 

"First time here?" The guy ask.

"Yeah. You?"

"Not really, I come here once a week. So what are you here for?" 

Jack looks down, feeling too embarrassed to say why he's here and the guy notices his reaction. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about that yet. I understand." 

"Thanks." Jack says. Suddenly Jim is near him and sits next to him. "I'll be back at 7:00 to get you. Text me if you wanna stay longer."

"We're not little anymore. You don't have to talk to me like I'm being dropped off at school."

"I know, but still call me." Jim ruffles his hair and Jack playfully pushes his hand away.

Suddenly Dwight is next to him. "Call me for help if this is a waste of time." He whispers.

Jack only rolls his eyes. "I'll be fine Dwight." 

"Don't be too sure about that. Hey can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are you sure you've been truthful with me about yourself?" Jack sighs. "Yes I have. Why are you asking this again?"

"Just need some reassurance. I'll see you at work tomorrow." Dwight gets up and follows Jim out the door.

For some reason, Jack feels like he's going to have to worry about Dwight a lot more after he asked that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually forgot I had this chapter pre-written a month ago. I was so busy I forgot, but anyways the next chapter will focus on that flash drive and more on Jack’s support group.
> 
> Happy new year everyone and hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments for me please :)


End file.
